dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Super Saiyan 4
Above even super saiyan 3 is this form. While technically not a super saiyan form, it's power surpasses those. This isn't simply a power up, it's a true transformation that allows the saiyan to tap into and wield the fury of his great ape form and his super saiyan forms at the same time. Only saiyans with tails may choose this destiny. Destiny Features: Super Saiyan 4 (level 31): You gain access to the super saiyan 4 daily power Super Saiyan 4 You Assume a form between that of a Super Saiyan and an Oozaru Daily ✦ Martial Fullround Action Transformation Effect: Spend 10 power surges to activate. While in this form you have a transbonus of +10, the hit points of a character 8 levels higher than you, and your move speed increases by 8. Reduce momentum costs by 3, generate an additionla ki every other round. This can only be reached from base form with a full round action. The start of each round reduces your stamina by 4. When your form runs out, you are fatigued for 1d8+2 rounds SPECIAL: If your tail is lost while in this form, you revert to normal. Fully powered (level 35): Once per day when an ally gives you a power bonus, your transformation bonus increases by 2. This additional power boost is lost at the end of the encounter. Adapted (level 39): Once per day, while in super saiyan 4 form, while suffering from a status effect, you may spend an action point to “adapt” too it. The adapted status effect no longer effects you for the remainder of the day or until your super saiyan 4 form expires, whichever comes first. Super Saiyan 4 Powers: Level 31 At-will powers Oozaru fist At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 4p + strength mod damage. This attack deals it's damage to armor as well. Heavy blast At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 25 Target: one creature Attack: Discipline vs reaction Hit: 4k+Wisdom mod damage. Charge: The attack can not be deflected Level 31 encounter powers: Ultra Masenko Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Beam 20 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 5k+ speed damage. Charge: This attack ignores DR Ultimate Soaring Dragon Strike Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One enemy, two attacks Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 3p+ strength mod damage. Level 34 Utility powers: Delayed energy attack Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Minor Action SPECIAL Effect: An enemy takes half the total damage of a ki attack you struck him with within the last Discipline rounds again as additional damage. Energy Multiplier Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Power up Effect: Spend a surge to activate, While this power up lasts, your energy attacks deal two additional damage dice. When this power up ends you are fatigued for 1d4+3 rounds. Red blur Encounter ✦ Martial, Teleport Move action Personal Effect: You may move anywhere within double your move speed as a move action, appearing in the chosen square without provoking. Once per day you may give up tier rounds from your super saiyan 4 transformation to use this as an immediate re-action to avoid any non ultimate attack and take no damage. Level 36 Daily powers: 10x Kamehameha Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Wide beam 20 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Discipline +4 vs Repulse Hit: 6k + spirit damage. Charge: For each surge spent, this attack treats the targeted defense as though it had a -1 penalty. For every 2 surges, this attack deals an additional damage die. You may spend up to four surges. miss: Half damage, and you regain half the power surges spent, if any. Dragon Charge Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Ki Standard Action Melee 5 Target: An enemy within 5 Attack: Move to the enemy, Speed vs Reaction Hit: 3p + Strength damage. Secondary Target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Tenacity vs Reaction -3 Hit: 3k + spirit damage. If both attacks hit the opponent is stunned. Level 40 ultimate powers: Final Shine Attack Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action beam 30 Target: All Creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction-4 Hit: 7k + spirit damage, If you hit a number of opponents equal to your tenacity -tier, you regain a number of rounds for your super saiyan 4 form equal to your tenacity. Miss: 3k + 40 damage, and you lose tier x2 rounds from your super saiyan 4 transformation for the day. Ultimate Dragon fist Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Melee Target: One enemy Attack: Strength+4 vs Repulse Hit: 8p + Strength damage that ignores DR. If this attack kills a foe, you may regain hit points as if you had spent a healing surge and gain body rounds to your super saiyan 4 transformation. miss: 5p + 30 damage, and you lose body rounds form your super saiyan 4 transformation. Category:Non-Canon Category:Destinies Category:Saiyans Category:Transformation